Namek Grasslands
The green Namekian grasslands are far and wide, only broken up by green rivers and seas. the rock formations can be somewhat odd compared to that of earth. There are animals on Namek but mostly amphibian and aquatic based leaving the lands to look very empty. UltimateTre and others on Namek Lands on namek "i'm here, cool,.................(looks around)...................but i didn't land by people, ornemekicans, ho well better go look." UltimateTre says to himself "Now..... (Tre says as he flies into the air) which way do i go?" so Tre closes his eyes and tries to scense someones power "THERE!!!!!!!" Tre says and then zooms of to the Namek village, "Wait" goes back pops spaceship into capsule "there we go" then starts going to Namek village again. "People of namek,HERE I COME!!!!!!!" Kazam descends into the area. "So this is Namek." He says. "It doesn't seem very populated... I suppose that just makes it all the more useful to me." He flies off. "Looks like I escaped that maniac", Tatch says escaping Reizou moments before, " Now that he's spazzing out I'll just relax here", Tatch says napping on the grass,"And maybe I'll think about this dark fire thing". A spaceship descends on namek and lands right near Tatch, out of the ship comes Gianor, Ghiaccia, and Giah "The power level's here are pethetic.Hello brother,nice to see you." "Brother..I'm not your brother, not at this moment anyway", Tatch says. "Well half of you.Hello Tenchi I havent seen you since you and danny took my rightfull place of Queen of out home Planet X(not trying to redo the whole story thing just stating info) "Hmph, listen lady I may know my fusees names but I still don't have memory of their past as long as their fused", Tatch says,"So what brings a family like you to Namek". Danny lands on Nemek and sees Ghiaccia."Tatch get away from her...now!" "See, we were just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd help my wife get what's rightfully hers!" Gianor says slamming his tail on the ground. "Hmph, I don't take orders, who is this guy anyway?" "I'm your...Tenchi's brother.Also Ghiaccia's brother." Danny says seriously "Yeah I don't need your life story, I just want to know why I should get away", Tatch ask. "A while ago before Tenchi mysteriously disipeared,Our fathor died and both of us were selected as kings of a planet full of saiyans or so called Planet X even though she was older than us.She lost her birth right because she is evil and ruthless and likes to kill for fun." "So you're assuming that she can kill me, hah don't make me laugh I'm may be ignorant but not stupid, my power level exceeds hers", Tatch proudly says. "Yes,but she has her child,my nephew,and her husband.Combined they easily exceed yours.I'm just saying watch out she can increase her power easily,learned that the hard way many years ago." "Fool I holding back my power I brush all of them off easily, but not right now not after I just escaped a exploding planet and Reizou's grip earlier", Tatch says. "Enough talk,mother can I show this Saiyan...ops,I mean my "uncle what true power is?" Giah asked. "This terrain is not a likely candidate for battle, Let us go to the open plains ahead to do our work" Gianor says flying to the plains,Giah and Ghiaccia follow."Arnt you coming monkey?" "Monkey who you calling Monkey lizard breath, Besides you let your brat fight your battles for you" Typical I would love to show all of you losers what true power is but I have better things to do then send you to the hospital", Tatch says. "I can't sense Tenchi's energy anymore...he's dead." Danny then gets in his space ship."Well I better follow them ." Then Danny's ship takes off. The ship lands and out walks out Ace, Miname, and Xicon. "Namek is beautiful , I was here for 3 years with my parents", Ace says. "And guess who's turning 6 tomorrow", Ace says excited. "You are!!" Miname says patting Ace on the head."The first on the list us the gauntlets of power,they grant unbeileveable strength and it could come in handy on another entry lets get the lookin'!" Miname says Flying off at top speed. I can't believe I'm playing around with little kids. Xicon says to himself "Were not your average little kids", Ace says, "So Miname where is this gauntlet of power thing? Ace asked. "Somewhere on this planet I cant locate them." She says looking at a map of the planet. "So what is this gauntlet of power thing?" "Yeah what does it even do"? Ace asked. Suddenly Ace stops as he feels a huge power on Earth. "Woah do any of you guys feel that", Ace ask. "It grants the user an extrodinary amount of strength." She looks around."Its around him somewhere,we should really find it befoe heading back to earth." "Yea we should, I could turn into a super saiyan or even higher with this." Xicon says with a smile going from ear to ear "Alright I can sense for any high powers or objects with my Saiyan and Alien instincts", Ace says,"Ace senses the gauntlet and dives into the seas of Namek and retrieves the gauntlet. 'FOUND IT, WHAT'S THE NEXT OBJECT TO FIND"! Ace yells to his friends in the air. "The boots of Garish.It is said in nemekian legends that the user gains incredible speed!" She then turns to Xicon."You go get the gaunlet and bring them back here asap,please." "Ok" Xicon goes to find the boots, and he finds them on a rock in the middle of a lava pit. He grabs the boots, but gets burned in the process. He brings them to the kids and says "That was easy" "Nice, so what's the next item on the list", Ace asked,"Hopefully it will be easy". "Okay we have th gauntlets,the boots,now all we need is the armour.The hardest to find,the armour is nearly indestructible. It is hidden very well under ground and is near the center of the planet.Although it has trials." She rolls up the map and puts all of the items in her backpack."It says it is somewhere on the other side of the planet." "Ok how about a race?" "So it's hard to find huh, maybe if we ask one of the locals here about the armor they can give us some information", Ace says as he goes down and ask a local Namekian about the armor. "He says that it could be at the side of the mountain over there or in a cave", Ace says as he flies up to his friends."But he also says that the cave is inhabited by a vicious beast". "Vicious beast huh?" She takes off for the mountain."So if I just blow the whole thing up what will happen? We will most likely just open the way." She then starts to power up and charge an attack when she is stopped by a giant tenticle that slamed her into the ground.A giant monsterous half shark half aligator half dinosaur half bull half squid comes out of the mountain.At mere Miname throws up. Miname!!! Xicon powers up and shoots vollies of energy blast ar the beast hurting it a little. Then the beast knocks him through the wall. "Miname! Xicon!", Ace yells as he powers up and rushes the beast. However the beast hits Ace with his tentacles. Getting back up, Ace fires a energy blast at the beast, but it absorbs it and fires it back at Ace, hitting him and making him fall into the sea of Namek. Miname slowly gets up and stare the beast down cletching her fist."Ace!" She charges the beast but it slams her into the ground and wraps her up and nearly crushes her in his grasp."Hello,pretty lady..."went it spoke she threw up on its face."So it talks?" "Let Go OF HER NOW!" Xicon says "What if I don't?" The beast says. Xicon pulls both of his hands to his side and says, "I just learned this, hop it works. KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!" the beam of energy cuts the tentical and hits the beast blasting him out of the mountain. "Huff, I did it" The beast coughs and says "That Hurt, I'M ANGRY NOW!" Sakemi lands near the two, he'd look at the two of them and say "What's the problem here, You there." He points at the saiyan. "Is this beast troubling you?" "Yes, but how would you be able to help....(huff) I feel that you have the same power level as me." "I feel a big difference, besides, I am a super namek." Ace jumps out of the sea and powers up with a golden aura around him. Ace then rushed the monster and fired a Kamehameha that was so big it managed to destroy the monster and some of the area around them. Ace powers down and breathes heavily and lands back down on the ground, "You guys OK", Ace ask. Sakemi says "I am okay, If i had time i could have taken on the beast, but thanks for the help." "Glad to know you're okay", Ace says. "I need to go train, because I'm going back to Planet X later today", Ace says heading back towards the spaceship,"See you guys later". Sakemi waves as he stays at the same location. "Yea I think I need to get going as well, I need to train to become a super saiyan, and you you super namek, I want to fight you as soon as I get to the level of a Super Saiyan. See you guys later. Xicon says as he gets in his ship to go train. "Good luck with that, From what i heard, super saiyans aren't that strong." Sakemi says. Miname and Ace speed over the grasslands."I feel mystic energy around here,we must be close to Guru's right?" Loke had been flying all around the grasslands at top speed, looking for somewhere to both train and meet some of the locals there when her sensed 2 powerlevels not to far away. As a result, Loke raised his powerlevel as he got closer to them, turning from his orginal direction. Ace senses Loke's power level and flies even faster, leaving Miname behind a little. Ace finally spots Loke and calls out his name. "Hey Loke how you doing", Ace yells for Loke to hear him. Miname catches up with them both and sees Loke."Oh hi!" She says floating towards him.She extends her hand towards him."I'm Miname." Hey Ace. *Loke smiled happily and stopped to over infront of them, meeting Miname's hand and shaking it firmly* Nice to meet you Miname. The name is Loke. *He stopped shaking her hand and looked at the two of them* where are you two headed. "We're heading to Guru's House", Ace says,"I just need 3 more dragon balls to collect". "You mean 2 dragon balls right?" Loke said, rasing a eyebrow "Because my Dad is gonna get his dragon ball no problem! but anyway, i was just heading to the namek village to get to know some of the people here. ya know? *Loke asked casually, waiting for a awnser "Yeah." Miname says shuffling while looking at Loke.She then looks up and thinks about her family on Planet X."Ace I'll be back. And nice to meet you Loke." She says pressing a button on the strap of her backpck.She then dissappears,heading towards Guru's. "Hmph that was weird", Ace says. "I think I'm going to go back to Guru's later". "Right now I think I'll just train or something", Ace says landing on the grass of the Namekian Grasslands and throwing his backpack down. Ace then sets the dragon balls down he had in his hand and starts to train by doing what his dad taught him, running across a nearby lake back and forth without sinking, to improve his speed. Loke simply watched as Ace took off running to get better speed. He thought about it for a moment and decided to do the same thing. He droped down from the sky and took off to the closest village running, doing it to both increase his speed as well as jumping ablity when he came to large distances between islands, which he would nearly never make and have to either swim or fly over. Ace does this for about 30 minutes until he tires himself out and moves on to the next course of training. "Hmm there's no mountains around so I have to do something else for the strength test", Ace says. "Well I guess I can use that boulder over there", Ace says as he picks up the boulder and throws it up into the air. Ace then lays on the ground and puts his legs up so the boulder can land on his feet. Ace then bends his legs back an forth as he pushes the boulder up and down with his legs. Eruzoi would sit somewhere near on a rock and clap. Arriving "Whew, maybe I'll find someone strong here." Takumi says as he lands on the blue grass. "This planet is backwards, at least there aren't any of those green people here to stare at me like back on earth. The melding pot of the universe." Takumi heads straight to Guru's house. Clash of Resolve Satsuki landed on the surface of Namek, after using instant transmission to search out the various populated planets in the galaxy. "How disappointing. Another planet filled with Pigs in men's clothing..." Having sensed the unfamilar power land on the Namek, the ever so curious Super Namek Jeff investigated. He landed on the ground not to far off, walking the rest of the way towards her. "Hey, you're not from around here are you? My name is Jeff. Whats your name?" He asked in a polite yet matured tone, having grown a little bigger in size since GDWMAT was canceled. "I'm not sure you've earned the right to ask questions of me, green one. I assume you're one of this planet's sub standard natives?" Satsuki said, Her expression a mix of regal pride, and simple arrogance. "All I asked was your name." He responded, then added "Sub standard natives? Whats that suppose to mean?" She seemed quite arrogant for no reason at all, which confused the namekian. "It means that you are beneath me, not worth my time, a waste of air and space...most simply, it means that you, and the rest of your people are weak. Did I do enough of a good job explaining your position to you?" Satsuki said, not even bothering to turn towards the Namekian standing before her. "Me and my people aren't weak, you....." Dendsho paused, pulling out a book full of human insults Rin bought him. "mean girl! What gives you the right to judge my people when you haven't even bothered to get to know us?! For all you know, we could be way stronger than you." He announced, pointing at Satsuki as he made his claim. At Dendsho's comment, Satsuki smirks. "You are right about that. But then, that must mean that you are willing to demonstrate this obviously hidden strength you are so proud of?" "Of course I am. I'll show you that the namekians power is nothing to laugh at! Follow me!" Jeff rocketed into the air, looking back at Satsuki with anger in his eyes. "I'll show you the power of the namekians! Unless you're too scared to fight me!" He challanged, before flying off to one of the battle grounds close by. What a Horrible Day He picks up the ball teleports away and teleports back without the ball then he walks up to the crying child with a devilish grin on his face "Now then little girl I believe you have something that belongs to me?" He says laughing as he picks her up by her hair. "Your friends can't help you now so where is the dragon ball? Elphelt quite simply continues to cry really really loudly, normally her cry would shake the entire planet by now but she was really really really weak after the beating and she was also bleeding heavily, since Elphelt doesn't know how to ignore pain, she felt it all and it almost paralyzed her. Monarch slaps her across the face "Little girl the sooner you tell me where the dragon ball is the sooner the pain will stop. I am more than happy to beat you a bit more if you prefer." He then slaps her across the other side of her face and he laughs "Where's my dragon ball little girl?" Starr appears immediately, and grabs Monarch's arm, squeezing it very hard, digging his demonic claws into it."Release her, or I will tear off your fucking arm!" He growls with rage flowing through his aura. He squeezes harder, and turns Monarch around. He sets a barrier, around Elphelt, like a bubble, and floats her over to safety. His fist becomes covered in black scales, and he punches Monarch in the face, creating a sonic boom sending him flying. He hold Elphelt, and casts healing magic."Are you okay?" Alyra blinked into existence a few moments later - taking a moment to reach max power before appearing. Naturally she suppressed the visual effects, no sense in setting fire to the entire grasslands. A butterfly lands in front of Alyra and Starr and Monarch appears. Then one lands behind Alyra and... Another Monarch appears? Then another... appears behind Starr. "Well looky here if it isn't the seeker of Time, or perhaps the seeker of kindling is a better term now." he smirks "And her little friend Starr the whiney brat. No need to get so emotional you two, she challenged me to a fight. I won, now I merely want the dragon ball she owes me. Consider it... a lesson in consequences." The three of them grin. "I witnessed everything that happened! You provoked them, and Elphelt appeared sweetly, and she slapped you because you hurt an innocent woman!"Starr says to the three of them."She did nothing to you, you just attacked her! A little girl, wanting to revive her mother...You're sick..." Starr smirks."Oh, well this 'whiny brat' just happened to beat you without even trying." A massive barrier appears, very thick, sealing off communication with the living world."This barrier cannot be broken by normal means Monarch, especially with your abilities. Elphelt continues crying, mostly for the reason that she wanted to get the hell away from the person that had been beating her up and also the fact that she was mostly drenched in blood at this point. Monarch grins "Nice barrier. Shame you haven't noticed what's outside." They all point up and many monarchs are floating outside the barrier. "Anyway. I beat her in a fight after she refused to surrender and now I want what's coming to me. If she gives me the ball this can all be over and done with. Or you can see what I can actually do Starr. You won't be surprising me this time." They smirk. And then suddenly Mirage steps inside the barrier and says "Ohai." in a nonchalant tone and looks around. "I don't think that splitting your body does anything good to your mental condition, i mean, what if they think they're the real one?" "It's not like it would matter if there was one or a thousand of you." Alyra calmly spoke, tossing a ball of compressed magic in her hand. "Ultima will strike anyone I want." "I want to go home!" Elphelt says, shifting between sobbing and crying as she said that. Alyra tossed a Heal Level 5 onto Elphelt, before opening a Rift back to the Toliman Academy. "It'll be much safer there, don't worry." Elphelt simply cried loudly as she then ran for the rift, leaving a few drops of blood here and there as she was drenched in it from the beating she took. "Oh i'm sorry for intruding but, it seems you have a case of god complex, i'll be taking care of that now." Mirage says in a taunting tone before every single Monarch suddenly had a green beam of energy hit them all in the chin and knocks them all into space at once, followed by a "JAYOKU HOUTENJIN!" being heard at the same time. Bastion blinks into the area bypassing the barrier with ease due the adaptive phasing he was taught in the presence of his silent self "seriously you are really doing this? Alyra i know how you are with your family but she joined the test of her own volition you of all people know the risk the tests pose, yes i dont agree with monarchs actions just there but with the fight that is how fight goes be mad sure but he didnt instigate 4 turning on him elphelt didnt have to join the fight but she did that was the risk she ran" Bastion is uncharactistically serious "just take a second and think you and Starr if she wasnt to be a risk she shouldnt have entered i don't like siding with these situations but i also wont allow you to gang up on him here" he looks at Starr specifically "nothing personal i would rather not be here but as a defender of earth and the universe you should know better than anyone the risks involved here if you were in that test you would have had to fight elphelt too same for me so please just put this sentimentality down we dont have to fight wouldnt this time be better spent comforting an upset girl?" "Personally, I'd be fine burning the psychotic insect first." Moeru said, appearing before them all. "So, would you like to argue why he was assaulting my daughter, Bastion? Do you really want to do that right now?" He said, his aura in an invisible state, but still flowing around him at full strength. To those who look up for a living they suddenly notice a large Rock, specifically of the Toko's variety, lodged in the top of the force field, it looks as though it had always been there, suprisingly Toko does not emerge from it, instead a hexagonal repeating rainbow field appears pushing a gap into the current field it tears it and causes some minor tremors as it opens a gap large enough for a person, Toko struts in, Bravo across his back, Spirit and Shibo on his waist and an unusually deadly looking wooden sword in hand, "I'm joining this party, my trail was boring" shortly after the gap grows as the once great deity, The Fourth Angel Sachiel walks through, standing at about double Toko's height, it then shrinks to about the size of Toko's leg "Good Squishiel!" he pets it "maybe you'll get to fight now" he grins "So we're all ganging up on Monarch and now Bastion huh? Well I can't let two out of the three of us have all the fun" Toko strikes a pose "Toko joins the brawl!" with an oddly serious look "You don't mess with a mans friends!" Starr unleashes a booming yell."Everyone STOP" He sends off a pulse of energy to calm them down."Let's handle this calmly, and nicely, otherwise more people will just get hurt!" He thinks."I know the Samael , Abraxis, and Anjin family love Elphelt, and deeply care for her, and also want Exsu to come back, but hurting more people won't get us anywhere! Monarch took the ball, because of reasons, to get a wish I presume, and honestly, it's Monarch. What do we expect?! A fucking rainbow to come out of his ass?! Alyra, Moeru, I get you're mad, so am I, but ganging up on Monarch won't fix anything! If we are going to do this, we will wait until the tests are over, but in the meantime, Elphelt is fine, and we both put healing magic on her Alyra, and besides, Monarch didn't even get the ball, so who is really hurt her? NO ONE." Starr quickly says, and then pants. Starr lowers his barrier. He then looks to the Chazke Trinity."But if anyone of you three hurt my family, I won't be slow to react to your action..." He conjures up some tea, and conjures up a cup for everyone. Toko's Rock just hangs in the air, not flying, just sitting there as though it was on land. Toko eats the cup, then creats a big cake on the floor and sits at it and begins eating, as does Sachiel. "Help yourselves" Toko says with a full mouth. Mirage was suddenly gone. "Damn you people and your useless common sense!" Moeru said, as a mountain in the distance was erased in a flash of light. He turned, and began to leave. "If it wasn't obvious, I'll deal with this later...now I have a kid to console." A girl simply watched the little confrontation ontop of a hill in the distance.